A Day In The Life
by ibbity
Summary: A day in the life of some of the NJO characters.


_**This is a story by my friend who lets me use her computer. Emiko87**_

_ **A/N**-This is a StarWars fan fic story I wrote a long time ago. I sort of edited a few things in it. It takes place after the New Jedi Order books. If you don't know the characters, here's a quick list/explanation. There really isn't a plot to it, so I think I wrote it while on a long trip just to give myself something to do._

**Part I**

Luke Skywalker & his wife Mara Jade (she's also a Jedi Master)

Tahiri Veila, one of Luke's Jedi students who was very close to Anakin Solo.

Ben Skywalker, Luke's son named after Ben Kenobi

Jacen Solo, one of Han & Leia's twins (his twin sister is Jaina)

Kyp Durron, a Jedi on Luke's Jedi Council (he was briefly sith-a-cized, lol! So Mara does not get along well w/ him)

Anakin Solo (NOT SKYWALKER), Dead. Was Jaina & Jacen's younger brother, Han & Leia's youngest son. He was also very close to Tahiri

Tionne, Jedi Master in the Jedi Council, good friend of Luke's

**Part II**

Jaina Solo, Han & Leia's oldest, Jacen's twin

Jag Fel, pilot friend of Jaina's who was raised with Chiss aliens

General Wedge Antillies, nuff said, a General

**Part I**

Mara Jade Skywalker turned as she sensed Luke's presence behind the door. When he entered, she grinned.

"So how was your meeting?" she asked, putting on a sweet and coy face.

"Mara, my love, you are my greatest joy in life, but I know that look. You'd better tell me what's on your mind now or…" he raised his eyebrows "The Jedi Master will do it for you."

"First tell me about your meeting." Mara was not phased. He'd made a joke, but if something had gone wrong in his meeting she had to know. Besides, their link through the force was stong enough that they could sense each others emotions very easily at any time of day. Luke didn't have to "read her mind." He already could, in a way, but sensing was not the same as talking. You couldn't give the same details through the force as you could with words.

Luke stopped his joking and got down to buisness. "It was pretty much the same as always, only we didn't end on a good note this time. But, nothing to worry over," he shrugged. Then he rolled his shoulders. "I need a good up of stim-caf."

Mara squeezed his shoulder on her way to the kitchen for Luke's cup of stim-caf.

"Kyp's back," she tossed the comment over her shoulder as she reached for the mug in one of the cupboards.

Luke slid into a chair by the table. "When?"

"An hour ago. Said he's been to Zonoma Sekot and Tahiri is planning to return here," Mara said. She appeared behind Luke and set the full mug in front of him. She made a face. "He wants to talk with you."

"Did he say how she is? She seemed okay the last time I saw her, but Anakin's death was pretty hard on her," Luke said. He sipped from the mug thoughtfully.

"Ah, being the distressed must-save-all Jedi again, are we?" Mara whispered in his ear. She had her own mug in hand, now, and moved to sit across from Luke. Her tone suggested that she was finished being buisness-like and she was satisfied with his answer.

"You think I'll ever learn?" Luke grinned at her.

"I believe I've heard that line before," Mara feined a thoughtful pose and expression.

Luke's cheek twitched as he remembered something she'd said to him once. "You were young then."

Mara laughed, a good sound after so much argument in the meeting Luke had just been to. After a moment she changed the subject.

"Speaking of young, where are Jacen and Ben?" She took a sip from her mug then blew across it, sending swirls of foggy mist away from it.

"On their way back from tinkering with the _Falcon_. They should be here soon." Luke checked his wrist chrono. "So how was _your_ day?"

"Fine. I spent it with Tionne. She needed some help searching through some holos in the library."

Luke waited for her to continue.

"She also has a new Jedi artifact for you to look at. She says she bought it for a song."

Luke nodded. "Her songs are wonderful." He remembered the silver-haired Jedi Master. She had soft, mother-of-pearl eyes and a friendly face. The Jedi students loved her stories and songs. She wasn't terribly strong in the force, but she loved history and looking for old artifacts that Luke could use or might be intersted in seeing. War and destruction had scattered many Jedi artifacts around the galaxy, and Tionne had a talent for finding them.

**Part II**

Jaina Solo spun around in a spinning back kick and hit the punching bag with such force it shivered and shuddered. Smiling to herself she punched it again and delievered a hard front-thrusting kick to it.

She heard clapping behind her. "Bravo!" a voice called.

She spun on her heal and smiled the famous lopsided-Solo-smirk at Jag. They hugged briefly before Jag pushed her back. He didn't like anyone to see him showing any emotions or affection. Jaina wasn't offended, she knew that already.

"So how's Csilla?" Jaina asked.

"Fine. Everyone's fine. You up for a quick sim run? I've been out of a fighter squadron for too long."

"Absolutely!"

Jaina entered General Antillies' office slowly, and stopped short at the door. She saluted him. "General Antillies?"

"Jaina Solo," he replied with a ahort nod.

"Enjoying your retirement sir?" Jaina inquired, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"What retirement, Colonel Solo?" he raised his eyebrows a fraction. "Fel?"

Jagged Fel cleared his throat but nodded a greeting.

"Drop the formalities. Who's up for a sim run? I'm bored."

_In the sim…_

"Watch your turns, Sun Two," Antillies' voice cracked over the com unit.

"Acknowledged, One," Jag replied. His x-wing rolled and dove to the right, missing a TIE fighter's lasers streaking after him.

"He's on my tail," Jag informed Antillies "Sun One" and Jaina "Sun Three."

"Affirmative. Covering for you, Two," Jaina answered before Antillies could. She twisted her x-wing upside down to miss a laser behind her then rolled back up again, directly behind Jag. She did not peak back, but instead, spoke to her driod. "Cappie, rear shields to maximum power."

The R4 driod twittered a warning at her and did not follow her orders.

"Now! I don't care about the front shields right now!" Jaina slammed her fist on her dashboard and turned her com back on. "Sithspawn, Jag! He's right behind me!"

"Affirmative, break off on… call… starboard!"

"Sith!" Jaina breathed out, "Communications are being jammed, One."

"On starboard! Break off on starboard on his count," Antillies interpreted what she'd missed of Jag's message.

"One…t…three!"

Jaina coaxed her ship into a spin on her right.

"Left, Three, left!" Jag shouted another order to her.

Jaina whisked her arm across her sweat-soaked forehead and jerked left. A green laser sped past her and hit the TIE in front of her and Jag right on. The TIE diossolved into bright orange flames.

"Good one Two. The sim's over."

"Acknowledged," Jaina replied. "A hit and run mission, yes?"

She sensed, through the force, Jag's growing amusement. She could almost see him, shutting off his sim, smiling at her last comment. As if to prove her thoughts, his voice appeared on the com before he shut it off.

"Affirmative, Three. Good thing they weren't coralskippers."

**The End**


End file.
